metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Federation Marines
This is a list of Federation Marines in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Some can be interacted with, while others may dismiss Samus, citing business, and very few if any have either in-game or internal names. This list also includes locations of deceased marines, and details including their cause of death. [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] Flag Bridge (pre-invasion) Repair Bay Shaft When Samus enters Repair Bay Shaft, she will see a Federation Marine being attacked by Aeromines. To save him, she must quickly shoot the four locks that appear as the cargo-bay doors in the shaft close. The Aeromines will then turn their attention to Samus, and she can destroy them. If the marine was saved in time, he stands up and assumes his stance, and a Blue Credit will be rewarded. If spoken to afterwards, he will say this: Flag Bridge (post-invasion) Main article: G-5 Aurora Access This marine is stationed at a retinal scanner in front of the door to the Aurora Chamber. As Samus is ascending the lift, he says over an intercom "Clearance confirmed, G-5. Opening chamber vault." If spoken to afterward, he will make notice of Samus's PED Suit. Aurora Chamber This marine is stationed inside the door to the chamber. He instructs Samus to step onto the communications platform in order to speak to Aurora Unit 242. Norion Docking Hub Alpha (1) This Marine greets Samus upon landing on Norion. He informs her that the invading Space Pirates have disabled the three Fedtech Plasma Generators that power the planetary Defense Cannon. He then requests that she and Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda restore power to the generators and use the cannon to repulse the assault. Before dismissing her, he gives her the generator coordinates. If the game is saved at the Gunship, quit and then reloaded, this Marine will be gone. The trooper is present in the first trailer released through the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Preview, where he has additional dialogue: "Be on the lookout for other hunters. They're here to help you accomplish this mission." Docking Hub Alpha (2) Another marine will appear at Docking Hub Alpha a month following the invasion, and welcome Samus back to the living. Cargo Dock A (2 dead, 1 alive) When Samus returns to Cargo Dock A after getting Generator A back online, a cutscene plays in which she finds three Marines locked in battle with three Pirate Militia. Two of them are killed, but the last one activates his Phazon Enhancement Device and kills the pirates with ease. Once they are dispatched, the Marine says "All clear!" and moves to a post by the door to Generator A Access. If spoken to, he explains that he is a member of the PED Delta squad. He is the first PED Marine to be encountered in Corruption. As Samus is leaving, Meta Ridley flies overhead. The Marine exclaims "What the heck is that?!" Conduit A Shortly after leaving Cargo Dock A (after reactivating Generator A), Samus will come across a Shield Pirate Militia in the room. Before she can kill it, it is eliminated by another PED Marine, who says "Hostile eliminated!" before assuming a post. He can be spoken to. Pirate Homeworld These marines only appear here after the assault has commenced. Landing Site Alpha (2, PED) After the Pirate Homeworld Seed is destroyed, two PED Marines will appear here in front of the door. When spoken to, one will warn Samus to stay alert for any remaining Space Pirates, while the other will say that most of the troops were called back to the Seventh Fleet, but some remained to guard the Landing Sites. Landing Site Bravo (2, PED) When the pirates have retreated underground, there will be two PED Marines standing near the door. One of them assures Samus that they have the room secure, and urges her to continue to her objective, while the other warns her to watch out for pirates that might still be lurking. [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. ''Valhalla]] No living marines are encountered aboard the Valhalla. Junction A There are three bodies in this room. One was impaled on a scythe before being thrown into canisters, another was flung by an explosion into the window, and another suffocated to death after their life-support systems failed. The former appears to have had his visor smashed open during combat, exposing part of his face. Examined up close, it is possible to see that his eyes are bulging and mouth and nose are bleeding. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation